The Wedding of Amuro Ray and Sayla Mass
by Slim Gohan
Summary: A GUNDAM (0079) fic, Amuro Ray and Sayla Mass get married, but will Char Anzable be there? Cameos from GW boys. Please read and review.


The Wedding of Amuro Ray and Sayla Mass  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
Disclaimers apply  
  
Here's something different. A Moble Suit GUNDAM fic, about Amuro Ray and Sayla Mass.  
  
Synopsis - (Takes place after Char's Counterattack) Amuro and Sayla are getting married  
everyone is coming (accept those who died) but the question is will Char Anzable, the  
most hated adversary of the groom, and the estranged brother of the bride show up and ruin  
the wedding? Or will he accept it? (AUTHOR'S NOTE: CAMEO FROM CHARACTERS FROM GUNDAM WING, YOU'LL  
SEE WHY)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the big day.  
  
The wedding of Amuro Ray and Sayla Mass, was going to be held at Winner's Colony in Section L4.  
It was going to be a huge event, even Quatre Winner was going to be there with a few friends. The   
panic started the night before at Sayla and Amuro's apartment.............  
  
"Amuro, do you have the guest list?" "Yeah, everyone's gonna be there." "There's one thing that  
scares me though." "One of the guests dear?" "Kind of, but what happens if you-know-who shows up?"  
"Oh God Sayla, I don't know. It will eather be an all out brawl, or he could not accept the wedding, or.."  
"Shhhhh..Stop with the negitives. Maybe he'll accept this." "I doubt it, now Amuro get to bed. I've  
got to finish what I'm doing." "Ok.." Amuro walked up and kissed his bride-to-be with passion."Good Night Sayla."  
"Good night Amuro, my love." Amuro went into the bedroom and shut the door. Once Sayla herd to door slam, she  
took out a secret box which no one knew about, not even Amuro. She put in the combonation and opened it and  
revealed what was inside. It was pictures of her as a baby, with a young boy with blond hair holding her.  
Next was a picture with her, Amuro, Ryu Jose, Hayato Kobayashi, Frow Bow and Bright Noa when they were still  
working for the Earth Federation Forces. The next was one of her, and him. Char Anzable. When he was desgusied  
as Quattro Bajina was when that picture was taken. Then there was a letter from Char. Sayla picked it up and  
read it. It read-  
  
-My Dear Sister Sayla,  
  
I just wanted to let you know I'm very proud of you, and what you've  
become. I know you probibly don't give a flying fuck about me, but I  
wanted to let you know I care. Oh, and tell Amuro Ray, he can suck a  
horse's dick for all I care, and he better treat you right. I hope  
you can forgive me someday, but know I did it for peace, which has been  
reached now that I'm gone. Maybe, just maybe, I'll see you someday.  
Farewell,  
Char Anzable-  
  
Sayla became teary eyed, "I Forgive You Brother, but I don't think the world does. I know my Amuro doesn't"  
She went to bed hoping that everything would be alright.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Panic. Pure Panic. That's how the day was described in a nutshell. Sayla went over to Mirai and Bright Noa's  
house with everything she needed for the wedding, including the dress. She was greeted by Mirai Noa, Frow Bow,   
and Hathaway Noa. They all began getting ready. At Amuro and Sayla's apartment, Bright Noa (The Best Man), Camille  
Bidan, Kai Shiden, and Judau Ashta arrived trying to calm down the terrifed newtype, and get him ready, which was   
easier said than done. Amuro disappeared, which made the panic almost absloute. He was dragged back by someone named  
Trowa Barton, claiming he was hiding at the circus with the lions. Kai, Camille, and Judau all laughed like there was   
no tomarrow. Bright just shok his head in embarassment, thanked Trowa, and dragged Amuro into his room and gave him a   
"pep" talk.......  
  
"AMURO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" "Um.....Taking a walk?" "WALK MY ASS! HIDING IN THE LION CAGE AT THE DAMN CIRCUS!  
CARE TO EXPLAIN THAT?" "Bright, I'm just scared. That's all." "I can understand that, It's ok to get butterflies before you  
take the plunge, but remember this. You're going to spend the rest of your life with the woman that you love. Try to think   
of that when she's walking down the isle towards you." "Thanks Bright, Now I remember why I made you my best man." "Anything  
for a friend." Amuro got dressed and he and the guys got to the Church.  
  
The girls had some trouble on their hands with the bride as well. Sayla kept making a commotion about how terrifed she was about  
going through the cermony. Frow gave her sevral talks until.......  
  
"SAYLA, SHUT UP FOR A FUCKING SECOND!" She stood there speechless, like everyone else in the house. "Thank you. Now Sayla, you  
have to calm down. Amuro is going through worse fear than you, I know. Hayato told me he was going through the same fear before  
we got married, and he got through it fine. So will Amuro, and so will you. You'll do fine. Remember you'll spend the rest of your  
life with Amuro, you're love, GOT IT?" Sayla nodded her head in responce. "Good, let's get ready an go!" Frow smiled, and everything  
went smoothly. The girls headed out to the church soon after.  
  
  
THE CEREMONY  
  
The ceremony began. Everyone the couple know (accept the ones who passed away, and Char) were there, and a couple more. Quatre Winner,  
Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell were there as guests of the couple. There were even securty guards there in case any stray Neo-Zeon  
solders were around to kill the newtype ase. But the guards names were Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei. Two talented solders, who would be  
on the lookout for anyone looking for assanation. Inside, Amuro Ray, Bright Noa, and the preist stood there awaiting the bride. Then  
the wedding march began. Sayla came down as beautiful as ever, leaving everyone's jaw on the floor, especially Amuro's. She came to the   
altar, and the marrige rite began. The priest began............  
  
"Who will give away the bride?" Then the door opened, and a man walked in. Everyone was shocked, and the groom looked to kill, but he  
could only say two words. "....CHAR ANZABLE" "I will give away the bride on two conditions..." "What relation do you have to the bride?"  
"I am the bride's brother, Father." "Ok sir, what are your conditions?" "Sayla, Do You Love Him?" "With all my heart." "Amuro, will you  
treat my sister right, and take care of her FOREVER?" "Yes Char, I will." "Then I give the bride away to this man." "Ok, does anyone have  
any objections to this marrige, or will they forever hold their peace." Everyone looked at the man once called the Red Comet. "What?"  
"Ok then, let's continue....."  
  
The couple said their "I Do's" and were successfully joined in marrige, no one more happy than Char. Now that his sister, and rival were married  
he could happily disappear in joy.   
  
DAYS LATER AT THE RAY'S  
  
Sayla Mass-Ray walked out and got the mail. She looked through the mail with certin boredom.  
"Bill....Bill....Junk...Junk....Bill....Letter from estranged brother....Bill Wait, Letter from estranged brother?!?" She quickly opened that one.  
It Read-  
  
-My dear sister Sayla Mass-Ray,  
I am very proud of you, and I hope you and *him* have a great   
life together. Know I love you, but I will still be very transparent  
in the eyes of, well, everyone. I'll be around when the baby comes.  
I bet you're probibly working on that now, so I'll stop, and leave you and  
*Amuro* back to your thoughts.   
Farewell,  
Char.  
  
Sayla smiled, at least knowing that her brother cared. She walked back into their place, and had her own ideas.  
"Oh Amuro, you'll never guess who I got a letter from today..........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
